Thanksgiving Grace
by Deanlu
Summary: Thanksgiving ten years down the line.


**Thanksgiving Grace**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20th Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. Just a short Thanksgiving offering.**

Andrea laid her head back against the couch, closed her eyes, and just listened to the gentle laughter and hum of conversation that rolled across her hearing where she rested in the study. The family room was fully occupied pushing her to escape for just a moment. Doug and James, Miranda's ex-husband, were arguing about whose quarterback was better as they watched the Detroit Lions and Chicago Bears battle it out on the field. Strangely enough, Emily was letting them know in no uncertain terms they were both pussies and that rugby was a real man's game. Andrea laughed at the gentle, but aggressive arguing taking place in the family room. Nearby, Serena and Albert, Nigel's latest and hopefully permanent love interest were talking about the new Chanel line; while Miranda and James wife, Cynthia were chatting and laughing off and on. The girls, Cassie and Caroline, had run of with their step-brother, Chase to play a rousing game of Monopoly while the television was occupied by the adults. Chase now seven was fully James son in looks and Cynthia's in mannerisms. Andrea could just hear Caroline arguing that Cass didn't have enough money to pay for landing on Park Place only to be interrupted by Chase's soft voice informing Cass he would pay the amount she didn't have. Andrea just chuckled, reflecting back to the morning as the melodious arguing merged with the family rooms voices.

Andrea had called her parents earlier in the day wishing them a Happy Thanksgiving and letting the girls chat with their grandparents for a while. Miranda had gotten on the line and spoke for a short while receiving a promise from Andrea's parents they would come to New York for Christmas. Andrea had then listened as different family members had gotten on the line to wish her Happy Thanksgiving. All in all it was what Andrea had hoped would happen. It had been hard work to get her parents to see her choice in Miranda was justified and right for her, but on their fifth wedding anniversary Andrea had seen a hard won acceptance. Cassie and Caroline had helped a great deal lavishing love upon her parents and endearing themselves through phone calls, emails, texts, questions, pictures, and just plain subtle blackmail.

The early morning trek to watch the Macy Day parade had been worth the trouble as James and Miranda would tell her. They had been given a vantage point from one of the buildings above the parade route from a friend. While the girls had watched from open windows with James and Cynthia nearby, Miranda and Andrea had served cocoa, coffee, tea, and a nice continental breakfast of fruit and muffins. The girls had squealed and ooh'd several times at the new balloons and the bands. Miranda eyes had sparkled seeing Renee Fleming and Idina Menzel's performances suggesting they needed to do some feature articles in Runway on the two ladies.

"You never stop working Miranda, do you?" James said laughing while Miranda pursed her lips. Andrea charged to her dragon's defense immediately knowing this was a sore spot between Miranda and James, one which had led to the dissolution of their marriage. Andrea would not be having trouble on such a beautiful day.

"I wouldn't want her any other way. There's something sexy about a woman whose mind is so intelligent." Andrea stated firmly pushing James comment into the dust. "It's one of the many reasons I married her." Suddenly, Andrea found herself on the end of a deep and soulful kiss as Miranda rewarded her ever present knight.

"You continually amaze me Andrea, my knight in shining armor." Miranda whispered softly while Cynthia whacked James with a pillow scolding him. James quickly apologized bowing his head in defeat to the women in the room. Miranda just laughed and shook her head. Andrea walked around with a grin on her face the rest of the morning.

The late Thanksgiving meal had been a wonderful, noisy, joyful affair. The food had been excellent prepared for once by everyone in attendance. Andrea was still trying to get Nigel's stuffing recipe out of him to no avail. How dare he claim it was a secret family recipe passed down through the generations by the fathers of the family. It had been rich, light, and everything a stuffing mix should be. Amazingly Emily and Serena had brought pie and tamale's while Doug had brought the green bean bake. James and Cynthia had brought two different salads while Miranda had supplied the turkey and sliced Virginia ham. The girls had made the mashed potatoes and the Brussel sprouts with pancetta. Albert had filled in with cranberry sauce and wine. Miranda had been doubtful that having everyone pitch in would work, but it had actually turned out quite lovely.

Andrea opened her eyes looking across the room at the pictures of her family. Andrea rose pushing the button on the CD player listening to the soft strains of Chris Botti's Italia album ripple over her as she moved to the pictures of her and Miranda's life. It was so surreal in a way. She traced a picture of an outing to central park where the girls had encouraged their father to come. The resulting autumn leaf battle had been totally blamed on Andrea. The picture Miranda had snapped showed the girls in a tussle with their father on the ground, sun highlighting their features decorated in a flurry of fall leaves. Andrea smiled and shook her head looking toward another picture sent to her by an editor of one the paparazzi rags. It showed Andrea, Doug, Emily, Nigel, Lily, and Miranda out for a night on the town coming out of a local club. They were laughing, smiling, and caught in a moment of exuberant joy. Andy slowly traced Lily's features as a tear fell down her face. It had been shortly after that Lily had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Their family had rallied around Lily, Miranda even reaching out to help the young woman. It had all been to no avail as the disease had ravaged Lily's body and taken her from them. "I miss you my friend," Andrea whispered as she looked toward another photo recognizing the day the girls had graduated from Dalton. Now in their early twenties the young reporter could hardly believe how much they had changed. Andrea looked to the wall just shaking her head at how much time had passed and all the joy.

Andrea felt gentle arms wrapped around her, turning her as the wisps of _The Very Thought of You_ whispered across the study…Miranda moved the young reporter closer and began to dance with Andrea while softly singing…

_The very thought of you_

_And I forget to do_

_The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do_

_I'm living in a kind of day dream_

_But I'm happy as a Queen_

_And foolish though it may seem to me_

_That's everything._

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know how slow the moments go when I'm near to you_

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the thought of you_

_The very thought of you my love_

_My love, my love…_

The soft strains moved the couple caressing their hearts and souls. Andrea looked into Miranda's eyes seeing the love she felt every day reflected back to her. Miranda leaned forward gently kissing her love and pulling her into a soothing hug.

"You escaped the family room. I became concerned." Miranda whispered softly as the easy-going melody of The Mission and Gabriel's Oboe surrounded them. Andrea smiled from where her head now rested on Miranda's shoulder. Andrea lived for these moments just her and Miranda wrapped in each other's love.

"No reason for concern my love. Just thinking about what an amazing life you given me," Andrea responded as the music changed to _I've grown Accustomed to Her Face._ Miranda picked up the pace of their dancing and moved them gracefully around the study. Andrea thanked her parents silently for teaching her to dance. She had finally found a perfect partner with Miranda complimenting each other's movements just perfectly.

"I think you are in err dear. We have given each other an amazing life." Miranda responded with a smile coming to end of their dance. Suddenly there was a burst of applause and cheering from the doorway of the study. Miranda looked up to see their friends and family standing there. Miranda wrapped Andrea in a hug and kissed her soundly. Andrea chuckled and shook her head.

"Alright, alright time for pie, everyone to the dining room." Andrea called out with laughter. The group moved off as Andrea headed toward the door only to be pulled back into Miranda's arms.

"I love you Andrea Priestly-Sachs. Thank you giving me this home." Miranda kissed her once more softly.

"Thank you." Andrea whispered back as they moved together arm in arm toward the hallway and down to the dining room for kitchen.

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
